Generally, videoconferencing may be used to allow two or more participants at remote locations to communicate using both video and audio. Each participant location may include a videoconferencing system for video/audio communication with the other participants. Videoconferencing systems may include a camera and microphone to collect video and audio from a first or local participant to send to another (remote) participant. Each videoconferencing system also may include a display and speaker to reproduce video and audio received from a remote participant.
Many videoconferencing configurations employ a video monitor (e.g., television, computer screen, etc.) to supply an image of the remote participant. In a conference room setting, the video monitor is often mounted on a wall, positioned on a rack, or otherwise positioned in a location that is physically separated from the local participants seated at the conference table. The camera associated with the video monitor that supplies video to the remote participant is typically positioned in close proximity to the video monitor. Thus, if the video monitor is mounted on the wall, the video feed sent to the remote user is also from the perspective of the wall.